La historia no contada
by haruno saru
Summary: Bueno, eto hay un cambio en el sumary, eto....lo que iba a decir es que esta historia tiene una mezcla de las series Naruto e InuYasha y bueno si kieren saber mas entren a leer
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, en primer lugar yo dedico esta fic a mi amiga Saru k es mi mejor amiga en el msn y tambien de todo el mundo (ella es la única que me entiende en este mundo...). Ops! Casi me olvide de hablar que esta fic es mezclada con Naruto e Inuyasha. Yo y Saru tuvimos esta idea em el msn, espero que lean esta fic ya que es mi primer fic en español... Sip!!!!! Yo soy una brasileña intentando entrar en el mundo de los fic en español. ( esto va a hacer la película Mision Inposible 4... vamos ver como se queda esta fic) Onegai, comenten en esta fic, pueden ser sugestiones, criticas o hasta mismo mensajes de muerte para la carioca que esta escribiendo esta fic. Sea lo que Dios quiera...( no me maten por los errores en español... es mi primer fic y mi Word arregla los errores... T.T)

" " – pensamientos

Yo – habla normal

YO – grito

( )- mis comentarios tontos

(( ))- telepatía

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La presentacion de los personajes principales (Yo y mi amiga Saru )

Soraya ( Yo)- ella es un Youkai dragón que camina por el mundo sin destino. Hija del líder de los dragones pero abandonó el Valle de los Dragones porque no aceptaba las leyes de alli que eran nunca hacer amistad con humanos o hanyous. Esta siendo cazada por otros dragones por traición y tambien por un enemigo poderoso que quiere su poder de dragón que es legendario en su clan

Saru – ella es una hanyou que vive en Konoha y es una de las mejores ninjas de toda la villa. Esta enamorada de cierto ninja de la villa de la arena pero no tiene coraje para declararse a el. Tiene el poder de leer la mente de las personas y comunicarse telepaticamente con ellos. Su mayor habilidad son jutsus de agua

Ahora empieza el fic .

Una youkai con un cuerpo bien defenido y usando un kimono amarillo claro con varios cortes y sucio estaba huyendo de varios youkais que la perseguian en medio del bosque.

- Ay Dios. ¡¡Tengo que despitarlos o me matarán!!-sale corriendo mas velozmente hasta que ve una villa y entra en ella

- ¿Que vamos hacer? Entro en la villa-dijo enfurecido uno de los youkai

- Dejadla. Cuando amanezca los humanos la mataran. No permiten la entrada de youkais sin permiso. Volvamos al valle

Los youkais asienten y se marchan

-Ufa, no me siguieron hasta aqui. Voy a buscar un sitio para dormir.

La desconocida se dirige a una calle sin salida envuelta en las sombras y se acuesta escondidea tras la basura

A la mañana siguiente, el clan Inuzuka había informado a la Hokage de la entrada de una youkai sin autorización en la villa y decidió llamar al equipo siete. Poco después el mítico equipo siete se presentaba ante la Godaime

-Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto,os he llamado para que capturéis a la youkai que entró en la villa sin permiso

En el despacho aparece una hanyou con ropa chunin

-¡Ne! Buenos días-saludó entusiasmada- Voy a ayudarlos en la misión rastreando el olor del youkai

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Buenos dias Saru-chan, Dattebayo!!!!!!-gritó el rubio himperactivo

-Hola-dijo Sakura

-Buenos días-dijo Kakashi mientras Sasuke se limitó a hacer una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo (el casi nunca habla U.U )

El equipo siete junto con Saru salen del despacho y empiezan a caminar por la villa

-Siento su olor...parece que el youkai esta herido-dijo Saru concentrada-Ne, huele mucho a sangre youkai. Es por aqui

Saru estaba delante del grupo y entra en la calle sin salida

-Ne, el youkai esta aqui

Sasuke camina despacio cerca de la basura y ve la youkai herida durmiendo cerca de la basura. El Uchiha da una señal a los otros y se aproxima a la youkai, pero despierta y ataca a Sasuke con sus garras. El es herido en el brazo izquierdo de raspón.

-¡Tsc!-dijo el moreno

La youkai sale corriendo pero Kakashi la sujeta

-¡¡¡Suéltame!!!

Kakashi la intenta sujetar con esfuerzo

-¡Sakura, Saru hagan algo para que ella duerma!

-¡Hai!-Sakura y Saru caminan hacia la youkai pero ella se libra del agarre de Kakashi y sale corriendo

-¡¡kage bushin no jutsu!!-varios clones de Naruto persiguen la youkai y los clones la atrapan

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Suéltame!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kakashi sensei!!!!!!! La tengo!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó el rubio triunfante

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahora Saru!!!!!!!-gritó Kakashi

Saru aparece y hace un jutsu haciendo que la youkai caiga dormida

-Vamos a llevarsela a Tsunade-sama-dijo Kakashi

Los shinobis asientes y desaparecen. En el despacho...Kakashi llega con su equipo y la youkai dormida

-Aqui esta . ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Aparecen unos ANBUS y se llevan la youkai

-Ne, pero hokage-sama...-dijo Saru-... yo senti que la youkai no es mala...

-No seré yo quien decida eso

Saru sale del despacho enfadada, mientras en la prisión los ANBU torturan a la youkai

-¡¡¡HABLA YOUKAI¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿A QUIÉN QUERIAS MATAR????!!!!

-¡Ya hable todo!-dijo la youkai herida-¡¡¡Entre en esta villa para salvarme de unos youkais que me perseguian!!!

-¡¡¡¡MIENTES!!!!-el ANBU le da una patada y aprieta mas las corrientes que la ataban

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡arrghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

-¡¡Paren eso!!-Saru aparece entre las sombras- Yo puedo hablar con ella y retirar informaciones usando mis poderes de telepatia

Los ANBU se miran desconfiando pero asienten

-Hazlo

Saru se acerca hacia la Youkai

-Ne, bueno¿podrias decirme tu nombre?-preguntó Saru

-Soraya-respondió cansada

-Muy bien-dijo Saru- ¿ Y que hacias aqui?

Soraya comienza a realtarle todo, el por qué abandonó el valle, como los youkais la perseguian..todo.

-Ya veo...-susurró y miró a Soraya sonriendo-¿ Y si pidiera a Tsunade-sama para que te tornes ninja de Konoha. ¿Que te parece?

-¿Harias eso?-preguntó Soraya incrédula

-Hai-dijo sonriendo

-Muchas gracias .

Pasaron algunos días y ahora Soraya era una ninja de Konoha, pero su vida iba a cambiar en el momento que Sesshoumaru, el aliado de Konoha entró en la villa.

CONTINUARA...

BUENOS, ESTE ES EL FIN DE MI PRIMER CAPITULO

Dejen comentarios¿si?

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Besos y gracias por leer mi fic


	2. Chapter 2

Se agradecieron mucho los reviews del capitulo anterior , dejo el siguiente capitulo esperando que les guste tambien

" " – pensamientos

Yo – habla normal

YO – grito

( )- mis comentarios tontos

(( ))- telepatía

_yo-_FLASH BACK

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

CAP 2

Tsunade estaba en su despacho hablando com dos personas

- Creo que esto es todo-dijo revisando los papeles- Gracias por venir Gaara-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama

Saru toca la puerta y entra en el despacho

-Tsunade-sama he traído los pergamin...-Saru ve a Gaara y baja la vista al suelo con la cara roja

- Dejalos alli Saru

-Ha-hai- Saru deja los pergaminos arriba de la mesa-con su permiso – sale del despacho y camina por Konoha sin notar la presencia que estaba a su espalda

-¡¡¡Saru chan!!!-Saru se vira y mira a Soraya-Te estaba buscando y... ¿Saru? Estas roja. ¿Que paso?

-Yo...eto..pues-Dijo Saru-hum...n-nada

-¿Como que nada? Mirame bien-Soraya fijo su vista en Saru y esta empezó a sudar frío-ah, ya veo esta aqui el chico que te gusta, ya puedes declararte a el

-¡Ne! Soraya-chan, no p-pienso hacer e-eso porque no me gusta

-Calma Saru-chan. Te ayudo con todo lo que necesites pero ahora tengo que irme. Voy a cojer algunas flores para mi cuarto. Adios

Soraya sale corriendo hacia el bosque antes de que a Saru le de tiempo a replicar

-Pero antes creo que voy a cazar algo para comer-Soraya empieza a buscar por el lugar cuando ve un osos-Encontre mi comida

Soraya iba a atacar el oso pero alguien lo hace antes

-¡OYE¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES¡¡ ESE OSO ES MI CAZA!!-gritaba enfurecida- ¡¡¡ MI COMIDA!!!

El desconocido la miró sin inmutarse aunque sus ojos expresaban enfado

-¿Que haces en mi territorio?

-¡¡¡¿¿SU TERRITORIO¡¡¡POCO ME INPORTA, PERO ESTE OSO ES MI COMIDA!!!

-En tus sueños

Soraya lo ataca con sus garras pero el las esquiva y usa el látigo venenoso contra Soraya rompiendo las bolas de fuego que ella le lanzaba, entonces Soraya se mueve rapidamente y lo golpea en la cara con el puño, Sesshomaru la agarro de la mano y habilmente la apresa de las dos

- ¡¡¿¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?!!-Soraya se retorcia pero Sesshomaru la agarraba con fuerza- ¡¡¡¡SUÉLTAME PERRO SARNOSO!!!!

-¿ME LLAMO QUÉ?

-¿ESTAS SORDO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE LLAME DE PERRO SARNOSO!!!!!!!!

Soraya se suelta para atacarlo de nuevo, le cuspe una bola de fuego y despues sale corriendo

- ¿Quien se ha creido que es?-dijo Soraya mientras caminaba-ahora perdi mi comida...

-¿ Quien era ella?-dijo tocándose donde le golpeó- Me gusto mucho

Soraya llega a la villa

-Soraya-chan¿donde estabas?-susurró una voz a su espalda

-Tuve un problema con un perro en el bosque Saru-chan-dijo enfadada

-¡venga! Los examenes chuunin van a enpezar dentro de unos dias y tenemos que entrenar

- Hummmmmm... –Soraya miró acusadoramente a Saru curvando una sonrisa en sus labios-quieres estar fuerte porque Gaara va a ver los examenes

La cara de Saru se tornó blanca como la leche y enseguida adquirió un tono rojo en sus mejillas

-N-Ne, n-no es por eso...eto...yo lo q-que quiero es pasar los examenes

-Te has puesto roja y balbuceas-dijo sonriendo-pero tranquila, te voy ayudar a declararte a el

Saru tornó su cara roja en una asustada

-¡No!...ne, n-no porque a-ademas el no m-me gusta

- Bueno... ahora tengo que bañarme. ¿Aqui hay algun río cerca?

-Si,hay uno cerca de una gran roca-dijo señalando un pequeño camino-Ahí suelo bañarme

-Gracias Saru-chan-Soraya entonces miró la barraca. "Ah, su amor esta en la barraca de ramen"- Oye¿no tienes ganas de comer ramen?

-Pues ahora que lo dices algo de hambre si que tengo...¿vienes tu también?

-No, yo voy a bañarme, ya nos veremos después en el campo de entrenamiento

Soraya desaparece y Saru camina hacia la barraca de ramen cuando ve a Gaara

-Bu-buenas t-tardes Kazekage-sama-dijo en voz baja "Voy a matar a Soraya-chan"

-Buenas tardes Saru-chan

Las mejillas de Saru volvieron a encenderse y sonrió contenta "S-Sabe mi nombre"

- ¿Quieres comer ramen conmigo?

-Yo...eto...h-hai

Saru se sienta y enpieza a comer con Gaara, mientras Soraya había llegado al río y se desvistió y metió en el agua

-ah... asi esta mucho mejor-dijo cerrando los ojos

En ese momento Sesshomaru paseaba cerca del río cuando siente un olor

-¿Este olor... no era de aquella youkai? - sigue el olor y ve a Soraya bañándose en el rio

-Que agua helada. Brrrrrrrrrr...

-Ella es linda (y tu eres um pervertido por mirar a una joven banandonse en el rio ò.ó)-Sesshomaru espia a soraya detras de una roca

Mientras cierta cabeza rubia iba hacia la barraca de ramen donde se encontraban Saru y Gaara, Saru levanta la cabeza al oler y al virar la cabeza ve a Naruto

"¡Ne! Naruto-kun viene para aquí...ne, el sabe que me gusta Gaara y si me ve aqui con el, empezará a hablar y se le escapará...y...entonces, Gaara: hum, a mi no me gustan los hanyou" Saru bajó la cabeza y dejó de comer "mejor salir de aquí"

-¡Hola Gaara¡Que sorpresa verte aqui sólo, dattebayo!-dijo sentándose

-No estoy sólo, estoy con...-Gaara mira a su lado y ve el asiento vacio con el plato de ramen medio vacío y dinero al lado-se ha ido

-¿Quien?-preguntó Naruto empezando a engullir su plato

-Nadie

En el campo de entrenamiento

-Soy un covarde...

-Ese imbécil, maldito pervertido-gruñó la desconocida sentándose al lado de Saru

-Soraya-chan¿Que te pasó?

-Pues...

FLASH BACK

_Soraya se estaba bañando cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido pero el agua no le permitíz ver bien así que se levantó vistiéndose todo lo rápido que podía, echó a correr y vió la cabellera plateada mecida por la suave brisa _

_-¡¿ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO?! _

_Sesshomaru no cambió su semblante serio y se limitó a decir _

_-Sólo paseaba _

_-¡MENTIRA, ME ESPIABAS! _

_-¿Para que espiaría a una youkai tan débil como tú?-dijo dándose la vuelta-Realmente no tengo ningún interés en ti _

_Sesshomaru empezaba a irse cuando Soraya enfadada le lanzó una bola de fuego, el se dió la vuelta y ágilmente la cortó con su látigo venenoso _

_-Hum, la próxima haré algo más que esquivar _

_Soraya apretó los puños de rabia y se fue de allí a grandes zancadas _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Saru escuchó todo lo que dijo Soraya y la miró con la cara desencajada

-¿T-Tiraste una bola de fuego a uno de nuestro aliados?

-Si y no me arrepiento-"Mejor no le cuento nada de la pelea que tuve antes"

-Ne, no hagas enfadar a Sesshomaru-sama o meterás a la aldea en un problema

-Hai, hai lo que tu digas. ¿Empezamos a entrenar?

Saru se levantó y cerró los ojos para al abrirlos mostrar su barrera de sangre

-Ne, tengo la impresión de que nunca escuchas lo que digo-Dijo poniéndose en posición de pela

-Je, siempre lo hago. Por cierto ¿Que tal con Gaara?

-¡TU!-la acusó-Sabías que estaba ahí

Soraya sonrió complacida

-Esperaba que te declararas¿lo hiciste?

-¡NE¡TE VOY A MATAR!-gritó con la cara completamente roja

-Vaya, ya veo que no fue muy bien-dijo esquivando algunos de los golpes empezando un combate serio con Saru ajenas a la sombra que las espiaba

Continuará

Ejem, se admiten todo tipo de reviews incluidos las amenazas de muerte

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

¿Que puedo decir? Fue una gran sorpresa ver 15 reviews por el capitulo anterior , solo se espera que este tambien os guste aunque es un poco por rollo

" " – pensamientos

Yo – habla normal

YO – grito

( )- mis comentarios tontos

(( ))- telepatía

_yo-_FLASH BACK

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

CAP 3

Soraya y Saru estaban entrenando pero a Saru le costaba esquivar los ataques de Soraya que atacaba con furia

- ¡Ne! Soraya-chan, Calma-dijo poniéndose a una distancia prudente

-¿Como quieras que me calme?-dijo enfurecida- ¡Aquel maldito perro no solo me dejo sin comida como tambien me espio cuando me bañaba y gracias a el me olvide de cojer mis flores!

- Hai...hai-Asintió cansada-¡ne!, Tengo una idea. Imagina que uno de eses arboles es Sesshomaru-sama, despues lo atacas

-Hum, me gusta la idea

Soraya camina hacia un árbol y lo golpea haciendo que el arbol se parta en dos y se caiga

-Ahora me siento mejor

Saru lo mira con la boca abierta "Ese...arbol...pude haber sido yo". O.O

-¿Continuamos?

-Ha-hai

La sombra estaba observando todo detrás de uno de los arboles

- Este poder va a ser mio en poco tiempo- el hombre que espiaba tenia el pelo largo negro y los ojos rojos sale de alli dentro de una esfera negra- en el dia del examen chuunin tu serás parte de mi cuerpo

Algunos dias despues..llegaba el día del examen y por fin había llegado el momento de los torneos. Saru correteaba impaciente por todo el piso vistiéndose

-¡¡NE¡¡¡¡¡Despierta Soraya-chan!!!!!-dijo poniéndose su banda

-Cinco minutos más... – se cubre con el futon

-¡¡Ne, estuvimos en aquel bosque con los rollos y ahora tenemos el torneo!!-Dijo agarrando el futon y tirándolo en el aire-No tenemos cinco minutos

Coje a Soraya y la arrastra hacia la ducha

-¡¡EH¡¡EL AGUA ESTA FRÍA!!

Poco despues Saru y Soraya iban hacia el campo con los otros aspirantes, Soraya clavaba una mirada rencorosa en Saru

-Sólo porque quieras impresionar a Gaara no tenías que ducharme con agua fría y vestirme

Al instante de acabar la frase la cara de Saru adquirió un tono rojo muy fuerte

-N-Ne, no l-lo hice p-por eso y e-el n-no me gusta-Trató de decir

-Je, sólo verte balbucear asi ya valió la pena decir eso ¬¬

Saru bufó molesta y al entrar se colocó junto con Soraya donde los otros aspirantes mirando a los Kages

-Saru-chan, deja de temblar-susurró Soraya- y de mirar fijamente a Gaara

Saru apenas oía y no parpadeaba

-Bien, el primer combate sera el Umino Oohazi de la Hoja contra Kasu Hime de la Roca, los demas vayan a esperar ahí

El hombre de cabello negro observaba entre el público como Soraya miraba con Saru el combate

"Eso es disfruta de estos momentos, sé inconscientemente feliz después de tu combate te absorveré"pensó mientras se levantaba

-Ne, esos ninjas son realmente vivos

-¡Este examen será interesante, dattebayo!

Soraya y Saru hicieron un hueco a Naruto el cual las abrazó cogiéndolas con fuerza

-ESTARÉ UN PASO MÁS CERCA DE SER HOKAGE¡¿OÍSTE GAARA?!

-Ahora si que te mato Naruto-dijo Saru intentando librarse del brazo mientras Soraya contenía la risa

-¡Silencio!-gritó el examinador- Kasu Hime aspirante de la Roca gana

-Vaya, parece que empezamos perdiendo-comentó Soraya

Otra sombra que se encontraba al otro lado del estadio contemplaba como Saru golpea la cabeza de Naruto

-Hum, Asi que es esa la persona que andaba buscando-La figura bajó la vista hasta el objeto que se iluminaba-si, esa es

Los medicos se llevaban al chico de la Hoja mientras el examinador miraba la hoja del examen para el siguiente combate, el estadio entero enmudeció expectante ante las palabras del examinador

-Que nervios, dattebayo. Ojala sea mi combate-dijo Naruto con impaciencia

Soraya miró a Saru

-Oye, piensa que esto es sólo un entrenamiento que no esta..-Al ver la cara de Saru cambio de palabra-...piensa que no hay nadie

-Hai

-¡Bien. Siguiente combate!

Todos tragaron saliva

-Matsuri Akira de la Arena contra Saru Uchiha de la Hoja

Saru bajó la vista empezando a apretar los puños con rabia

-¿Saru-chan¿Que pasa?-preguntó Soraya preocupada

-Matsurí es alumna de Gaara-murmurró Naruto a Soraya-y Saru-chan bueno...

-¡¡SARU UCHIHA!!-bramó el examinador-¡¿Bajas o te rindes?!

Saru bajó hacia la zona de combate sin escuchar nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, el examinador se pone a distancia

-Comenzad

-Hum, en esta ocasión Konoha bailara y la Arena se retorcera-murmurró con satisfacción la sombra

En la otra punta del estadio, el hombre de cabello negro fijó la vista en la zona de combate

"El siguiente combate será el de Soraya, ahí podré ver cuan fuerte es y después me la llevaré para hacerla parte de mi"

Mientras Saru y Matsurí se ponían a distancia para empezar a pelear

"_Mátala_" sonó en la cabeza de Saru

"¿Qué?"

"_Me has oído, sólo obedece_"

"Hai"

Continuará

Ya sabeis si os gusto, dejad reviews y sino os gusto dejad criticas

PD: Se admiten que sean constructivas


	4. Chapter 4

Wuow gracias por los reviews, no se esperaban tantos

" " – pensamientos

Yo – habla normal

YO – grito

( )- mis comentarios tontos

(( ))- telepatía

_yo-_FLASH BACK

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

CAP 4

Saru observó como Matsurí se pone en guardia

"Ella es la alumna de Gaara...no es como yo, es humana"pensó triste "no es un monstruo"

Saru no reaccionó hasta que sintió como el agua se manifestaba a su alrededor, entonces vio una cuerda con una punta afilada a levantar la vista Matsurí cogía nuevamente el johyo para lanzarselo, Saru saltó a distancia haciendo sellos

-¡SUITON SUIJINHEKI!- Un chorro de agua en forma de muro avanzó con fiereza contra Matsurí

La shinobi de la arena no se quedó quieta y haciendo sellos formó una plataforma de Arena protegiéndose del agua, Saru hizo gestos haciendo que el agua atacase la plataforma mientras Matsurí le lanzaba Shurikens de arena contra ella, Saru formó un escudo esquivándolos

En las gradas el publico no perdía detalle

-¿Por que Saru-chan no se esta esforzando, dattebayo?-preguntó Naruto mirando extrañado a Saru

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó Soraya

-Yo he visto a Saru-chan en combate y esto no es nada, ni siquiera activó la barrera de sangre, se contiene

Gaara tampoco despegaba los ojos del combate atento a los movimientos de las kunoichis, observó como Matsuri iba a realizar el sarcofago de arena contra Saru, pero ella no atendia el combate se habia parado de repente sin hacer nada

"Vamos, sabes que ya no puedes seguir ignorándome, la odias"

"..."

Saru cayó notando la herida que la había tirado al suelo, en el último momento Matsurí había hecho que la arena adquiriera una forma afilada hiriendo el pecho de Saru

-¿S-Sangro?-aun tumbada puso una mano en el pecho viendo como su mano tenía ahora sangre y con ella restos de arena

"Tienes razon...voy a matarla"

Los ojos de Saru se volvieron rojos como la sangre y se levantó con facilidad

-P-Pero si te dejé herida

La herida en el pecho de Saru para sorpresa de Matsurí ya no estaba y la sangre ya estaba seca, el agua empezó a moverse en torno a Matsurí cortando la arena que ella usaba a modo de defensa, el agua se dividido en miles de gotas que adquirieron forma solida y filosa, Saru cerró el puño y las agujas se lanzaron contra Matsurí atravesando la arena para seguir su cometido y perforar el cuerpo de Matsurí en diversos sitios, las agujas salieron del suelo preparadas para volver a atacar pero repentinamente cayeron al suelo junto el cuerpo de Matsuri que sangraba mientras intentaba respirar

-Uchiha Saru de la Hoja es la ganadora-Dijo el examinador

Saru fue hacia el cuerpo de Matsurí y cayó de rodillas aferrándose con las manos la cabeza, sus ojos dejaron el tono rojo para regresar a su habitual castaño pálido

-G-Gomen Matsuri-san...-dijo empezando a sanar las heridas hechas por las agujas

Poco despues los ninjas medicos se llevaban a Matsurí para que descansara y Saru regresaba donde los otros ninjas que la miraban algo asustados

-SIGUIENTE COMBATE: SASUKE UCHIHA DE LA HOJA CONTRA SORAYA DE LA HOJA

Soraya tiro de la manga de Saru

-Ese Sasuke Uchiha¿quien es?

-Mi onii-san...sólo ten cuidado cuando utilice el sharingan

-Entendido

El examinador dio un salto atras y alzó el brazo

-EMPEZAD

-Veamos que sabes hacer, dragon-dijo Sasuke en posición de pelea-!SHARINGAN!

Soraya sonrie y se pone también en posición de pelea. Sasuke empieza a a hacer sellos rapidamente

- GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO

Soraya desvia el ataque fácilemente

- Niño, nunca me lastimaras con fuego-Soraya mira desafiante a Sasuke y le lanza una bola de fuego dorada

-¡Tsc!-gruñó Sasuke empezando a moverse rápidamente hasta el punto que ya no se veía

-Je, esto es mas facil de lo que pensé-susurró Soraya sacando sus alas para empezar a volar, desde el aire desciende rapidamente acertando a alguien, al acertar se ve a Sasuke en el suelo-Eres lento

-¡MALDITA!-Sasuke cogió su katana y acumuló chakra con su mano¡CHIDORI!

Se oye un ruido parecido al de cien pajaros, el cuerpo de Soraya empieza a cubrirse de escamas y Sasuke empieza correr velozmente contra ella, en todo el estadio se siente la colisión del chidori, en la gradas todos viran la vista a otro lado

-¡SORAYA-CHAN!

El polvo se despeja y se ve a Sasuke tirado en el suelo recuperando su pose de pelea mientras Soraya esta de pie como si nada

-I-Impresionante-susurró Saru sin apartar la vista del combate

-¿Te rindes, Uchiha?-Preguntó Soraya aburrida

- ¡No pienso abandonar!-gritó enfureciedo empezando a escupir Shurikens de fuego pero no hancen ningún efecto en la piel de escamas de Soraya-¡NO PIENSO PERDER!

Sasuke hace un jutsu de invocación y aparece una gran serpiente

Soraya mira sorprendida a la serpiente la cual se limitaba a mirar el público empezando a sacar la lengua, los ANBU y ninjas que se encontraban mezclados entre la gente se preparan para un posible ataque , la serpiente mira a Sasuke

-Mas te vale tener listos muchos sacrificios chico

-¡Cometela Manda!

Soraya se transforma en un gran dragon empezando a volar muy por encima de su cabeza, Mandra se vira cara Soraya empezando a atacarla con sus afilados dientes pero Soraya sse mueve más rápido doblando su velocidad hasta llegar a los ojos de la serpiente hiriéndola en sus ojos con sus garras y la serpiente se retuerce de dolor notando caer su propia sangre

-¡MALDITO UCHIHA¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME I TE DEVIRARÉ!-Gritó furioso antes de desvanecerse

Sasuke empezó a maldecir a Soraya y la serpiente preparando para atacar con su katana pero Soraya ya estaba frente a el clavando sus garras en su cuello

-Rindete-dijo secamente

-¡NO!arf...arf...T...mataré...

-Mas quisieras, Uchiha- Soraya lanza a Sasuke al suelo-No me gusta ganar asi

Sasuke se levanta medio inconsciente tocándose el brazo roto apoyándose con dificultad

-¡¿Donde vas?! Esto...no se acabo..-Sasuke cayó inconsciente al suelo

Soraya se vira empezando a caminar lejos del cuerpo del Uchiha:

-Si, acabo

Todos que habian visto la pelea se quedaron con la boca abierta por el resultado del combate mientras Naruto se partia de risa

- Soraya –chan, eres genial-dijo Saru levantando las manos-¡ne! GRAN COMBATE

-Gracias Saru-chan

- ¡¡Jajajajaaja Sasuke perdio una pelea contra una mujer, dattebayo!!-dijo apretandose el estomago con las manos-¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!

Soraya y Saru rieron sin percibir la presencia alejada del Taiyoukai que habia visto el combate

- Si, me gusta- sonrie de lado

El hombre de pelo negro y ojos rojos vio la pelea y parecia muy contento:

- Si, ungran poder de controlar la luz y las tinieblas- sale de la arena de combates

El examen continua, Naruto vencio la lucha que tenia con una ninja de la tierra y estaba em el hospital riendo de Sasuke por haber perdido la pelea contra una mujer y Sakura golpea a Naruto, Saru estaba comiendo ramen y Soraya estaba en su cuarto bañandose

- ahhhh...que bien sienta un baño despues de la victoria

Soraya sale vestida con su pijama que consistia en un kimono blanco muy corto. Ella estaba secando su cabello y se dirigía a su cuarto cuando ve un hombre en su cama

Soraya se pone em posicion de pelea

-Vengo por ti-dijo sonriendo de forma macabra-. Serás parte de mi cuerpo

-¿Como?

-Soy Naraku y tu vienes conmigo-se pone de pie y sonrie amenazadoramente

-¡En tus sueños youkai!

Naraku lanza sus tentáculos pero Soraya los corta con sus garras justo cuando Saru entra en el cuarto

-Soraya –chan mañana tenemos k... - mira a Naraku- ¡¿ pero qué?!

Naraku suelta su miasma

-¡Saru-chan!-grita deseperada-¡¡¡ NO RESPIRE¡¡¡ES MIASMA!!!

Naraku se aprovecho de la distraccion de Soraya y la golpea dejando que caiga desmayada

-¡SORAYA-CHAN!

Naraku la toma en los brazos y sale de alli en una esfera negra, Saru va hacia la ventana pero cae rendida en el suelo

-Soraya-chan... - susurra desmayada

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

" " – pensamientos

Yo – habla normal

YO – grito

( )- mis comentarios tontos

(( ))- telepatía

_yo-_FLASH BACK

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

CAP 5

Gracias a todos los reviews . nunca recebi tantos em mis fics em portuges T.T

Este cap será um poco mas largo .

Saru se estaba despertando un poco confundida

-¿Q-Que...que paso¡SORAYA!- mira a todos y no ve a su amiga- ¡TENGO QUE INFORMAR A OKA-SAN!

Saru sale corriendo hacia la torre hokage mientras en un lugar tenebroso, Soraya comenzaba a despertarse aturdida

-Aaahhh... que dolor de cabeza... ¿Donde estoy?- mira todo el cuarto y ve que una corriente la ataba en el pie- si aquel youkai piensa que una corriente va a detenerme, esta muy equivocado

Soraya coje su mano, usa sus garras e intenta romper la corriente pero a pesar de los intentos no lo consigue, rendida decide cuspir una bola de fuego dorada pero la corriente sigue sin romperse

-Muy bien, tal vez no tan equivocado como pense...

- Es una corriente antidragón-habló una voz entre las sombras

Soraya mira como la voz aparece iluminada y ve el youkai que la capturo

- ¿Que quiere¿quien es usted?

-Ya hable mi nombre, soy Naraku y tu vas a ser parte de mi cuerpo- Naraku se aproxima a Soraya

-¡¡NO TE ACERQUES!!

Naruku agarra con fuerza a Soraya impediendo que se mueva

- Nadie va a venir a salvarte ahora- Naraku da una especie de abrazo a Soraya y empieza a absorverla

Mientras en Konoha, Tsunade estaba en medio de una importante reunión con el Kazekage Gaara y el Taiyoukai Sesshomaru cuando de repente una figura entra velozmente por la puerta dejando atras de ella un caos de papeles revueltos por el aire

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡Saru¡Esta es una reunión importante! Es mejor que sal...

-¡¡¡SORAYA-CHAN FUE SECUESTRADA POR UN YOUKAI LLAMADO NARAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al oir la palabra secuestrada junto con Soraya, Sesshomaru cambio su semblante serio por uno de rabia mezclado con sorpresa

-Calma Saru, cuenta todo lo que paso

Saru cuenta todo a Tsunade

- No entendi muy bien la parte de absorver su poder pero no me gusto nada

Sesshomaru se levanta y comienza a hablar

-Naraku es un medio Youkai que absorve sus victimas para queedarse con su poder . tenemos que irnos rapido antes de que el la absorva

Sesshomaru les da la espalda y empieza a caminar, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su flequillo pero cuando el levanta su cabeza podria verse un par de ojos rojos en su cara

-¡Voy contigo!- Saru sigue a Sesshoumaru

Gaara se levanta y también los sigue mientras Naraku seguía absorviendo a Soraya quien se encontraba en una especie de trance y ya la mitad de su cuerpo estaba dentro de Naraku, el empezó a reirse

- Queda poco ahora-dijo Naraku sonriendo

Saru estaba corriendo por el bosque siguiendo el olor de Soraya cuando ve un castillo de la epoca feudal

-¡¡ELLA ESTA ALLI!!

Saru, Sesshomaru y Gaara van hacia el castillo a toda velocidad mientras la Uchiha comienza a comunicarse con Soraya por telepatia

-((estas bien Soraya-chan?))

-((el... el me esta absorviendo...no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo...))

-((¡aguanta¡¡Estamos en camino!!))

Los tres aumentan su velocidad hasta llegar a una gran puerta que Sesshomaru rompio entrando en el castillo, buscando nuevamente el olor de Soraya, Saru que corria tras el no le quitaba el ojo de encima

-"¿Que pasa con el?nunca vi Sesshomaru-sama tan enfadado" pensó mirando la espalda del taiyoukai

Naraku casi había absorvido a Soraya por completo. Solo se veia el brazo derecho y su cabeza fuera del cuerpo de Naraku cuando un gran ruido se oye sobresaltando a Naraku por el gran agujero que se ve aparecen Saru, Gaara y Sesshomaru

Naraku los mira con desprecio

-¿Venis a salvarla? Que conmovedor...lastima que ya sea mia-dijo sonriendo cruel

Sesshomaru levanta la espada tokijin en dirección a Naraku pero no se atreve a atacar, Naraku mantenía la sonrisa triunfante cuando de repente siente como Soraya empieza a salir de su interior, al mirar ve a Saru agarrar el brazo derecho exteniendo chakra hacia, Soraya salía poco a poco abandonando el trance

-¡Ne! Vamos Soraya-chan, casi te saqué

-H-Hai

-¡NO OS LO PERMITIRE¡TE ABSORVERE A TI TAMBIEN!-Grito Naraku lanzando tentaculos a Saru pero algo bloqueó los tentaculos, al mirar se veía arena cortar los tentaculos-¡¿COMO?!

Gaara dio un paso adelante mostrando que su calabaza ya no tenía el tapón haciendo que grandes cantidades de arena saliera en defensa de las dos kunoichis

-No nos ignores-dijo el pelirrojo en tono frío y Sesshomaru ya preparaba su ataque con Tokijin

Mientras un ruido en el suelo mostraba que Soraya había salido por completo del cuerpo de Naraku y estaba tirada en el suelo con Saru

-Ne, suerte que use el Hiraishin no jutsu para mover rapido-dijo intentando recuperar la respiración

Soraya soltó un jadeo de cansancio en contestación y las dos se levantaron poniéndose en posición de combate junto con Sesshomaru y Gaara, Naraku los miro y mostró su cuerpo de monstruo

-No saldréis de aqui con vida

Continuara


End file.
